


Tranmission 011

by Dustie_Boobs



Series: Proxy Transmissions [3]
Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band), STARSET (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustie_Boobs/pseuds/Dustie_Boobs
Summary: After a horrifying attack, Dustin was forced to tell Benjamin about an issue Isabella has had in the past.  Once he finds out though Benjamin takes off in anger.  Dustin goes to see Isabella and spends some time with her personally.  Will she remember who he is?





	Tranmission 011

Transmission 011

I was startled, when Benjamin slammed his fist down on my desk, interrupting my thoughts and knocking over the little clock I kept. It clattered to the floor, and I shifted my gaze to the ground. What more could I tell him? 

“That son of a bitch!” 

I heard Benjamin curse under his breath, as we sat locked in an awkward silence. I had nothing more I could tell him, and he was letting his emotions fester. I could feel the tension between us, and I was afraid to even try to offer him any form of condolence in fear it would escalate his emotions dangerously. 

“Ben...” I muttered softly.

“How long did you know?”

He looked up at me with those grey eyes, they were filled with hatred and pain. I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. I tried to gather my thoughts. I too was having a hard time keeping my emotions in check, recalling the memories of that night left a bad taste in my mouth.

“We all found out that night, none of us knew what was going on, she was very good at hiding the addiction. Only Kevin, their stage manager knew-.”

I paused and shifted my gaze back to the ground, I coughed to try to elevate the tightening in my chest. I heard Ben shift, and looked up he was looking at me with a confused look on his face wondering why I stopped abruptly. 

“What else was going on?” 

“He supplied her.” 

“Jesus Christ!” 

I heard Benjamin rush to his feet with enough force, he knocked the chair over he was sitting on. I flinched as it hit the floor with a great force. I watched as he balled up his fists, and began to walk towards the door. I stumbled over myself to stop him, I knew exactly where he was going.

“Ben, stop! You can’t it’s not his fault!” I yelled after him. 

“The hell it’s not! He supplied her, Dustin he could have stopped it at any point, but he didn’t, he encouraged her!”

“What else was he supposed to do!?”

I shifted my gaze up to him, he didn’t understand why Kevin continued to supply Isabella with the drugs, because it was a better alternative to what could have happened.

“Then explain to me, because I am honestly not seeing how he is innocent” 

“If he hadn’t supplied her, Isabella would have gone to a dealer, and things would have gotten out of control, she would have ended up overdosed, and dead. Or with some tainted drug in her system.” 

I kept my gaze level with his staring into his grey eyes hoping that he would understand. He needed to see how serious I was about this. My explanation seemed to calm him down a little bit. I grabbed his arm.

“Please, none of us are happy with what happened, but Kevin isn’t the threat, he isn’t the problem, you’re going after the wrong man.” 

I heard Ben sigh, and pull away from me, he reached towards the door handle pausing a moment as his hand touched the cool metal. He looked back at me, and began to open his mouth, before shaking his head and leaving my office. I stood alone, surrounded by nothingness. Benjamin had left me alone to go off and do god knows what. I stood there frozen, I couldn’t go after him, and I wouldn’t, it would just start a fight, and one that I did not want to get involved in. 

I stood in front of the closed door, for only a few moments, but it seemed longer than that before I turned and returned to my desk. I fiddled with the neatly filed paper work that had been discarded by Benjamin a few hours prior. I stared blankly at the charts, and data, my mind raced with various contemplations. I wanted to go see how Isabella was doing, but I also wanted to go after Ben. Maybe that’s where he went? 

“after all it would make sense” I mumbled to myself

I let out a sigh, and pulled a photo off the corner of my desk, and stared at it. It was a promotional photo made for the first concert we did with the Starlights. I smiled remembering the simpler times, the happier times. I remembered when I first met Isabella she was shy, and timid unlike who she has become now. I remembered the vacant look in her eyes when I first saw her in the medical ward, my heart felt like it had shattered into pieces. I was lost in my own mind I didn’t realize Adam came into my office, until he knocked on the door frame.

“You okay?” He asked.

“As Okay as I can be I suppose.” 

I replied to him, as I slipped the photo back into place. I pushed the paper work aside as he picked up the chair Benjamin had shoved to the floor, and sat down in front of my desk. He crossed his arms and leaned back, I heard the chair groan against the power of his muscular form.

“Is there something you needed?”

I looked up at him questioningly, I had to hold back a chuckle, because he looked massive in that tiny chair. He had put on some more muscle over the years. I focused my attention on his body language and posture, trying to get a read on why he was here in the first place, but nothing, I couldn’t read his emotions one bit.

“Just thought you would need a friend, I saw Benjamin leaving and he didn’t look happy. Did you have the talk with him? He asked furrowing his brow. 

I leaned back in my chair and removed my glasses, setting them down on the desk in front of me I let out a sigh. I heard Adam shift in the chair in front of me. We sat in silence for a while before I heard him clear his throat.

“I am assuming that you did.” 

“Yes, Adam I did.”

I leaned forward and looked him in the eyes, he seemed upset and worried. He unfolded his arms and leaned forward, I looked at him confused as he got uncomfortably close to my face. 

“Yes?”

“Did you tell him the whole story?”

“Yes, I told him the whole story, I even told him how she got the medications in the first place.” 

“Bad move.” 

Adam leaned back in the chair as he fiddled with his hair. 

“What else was I to do? This whole thing was your idea; besides he had asked in the first place.” 

“I just don’t think it safe that he knew that, do you think he’s going to- “

Adam looked up at me concerned for both Ben’s sanity and Kevin’s safety. I shook my head to reassure him that Ben wasn’t going to be that stupid. I knew that he was angry but I know that he wouldn’t jeopardize anything that he’s accomplished this far by going after Kevin. 

“So, what are you going to do now?” 

“Probably finish this paperwork and then go talk to Dr. Wise, maybe check in on Isabella.” 

“Are you still concerned she won’t remember you?”

“Yeah but her health is what I am more concerned with at this point.”

I shuddered at the reminder of what had just gone down a few hours ago. I can’t imagine how she even survived an attack like that let alone walk away with her sight. I had a bad feeling she was going to have some form of vision loss.

“You shouldn’t fiddle with that.”

“What?” 

I looked up to Adam who was pointing at me. Without thinking I had begun to run my fingers across the scar that ran down my face. The constant reminder of the night that I couldn’t save Isabella, the night I lost everything, the night we were forced into hiding in this underground fortress.

“She’s probably going to be blind in that eye you know.”

I shot Adam a nasty look, which caused him to recoil slightly, he put his hands up in defense against my glances.

“I’m just saying, she took a knife to her eye full blown, it was bad man. I wouldn’t be surprised if Dr. Wise can’t fix the damage.” 

“I will see that for myself.” 

“At least you two will have something in common.”

“What are you talking about?” 

I watched as Adam stood up from the chair. I followed him to the door, waiting in silence for his answer to my question. He placed his hand on the door handle and leaned against the closed frame. He let out a sigh, like he was sad.

“Look I know you’re trying to hide it, I get it you’re the big boss around here, but that doesn’t mean you should keep secrets from us.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, we have already been over this whole secret bull crap Adam.” 

He slammed his fist into the door frame, and turned around grabbing me by the shoulders, his eyes reflected sadness and pain, an unusual emotion I don’t see from him often.

“Adam?”

“I know you’re going blind! The damage from that night it won’t ever be reversed, I get it it’s another constant reminder of a failure you had to endure, but for the love of god don’t lie to us.”

“Wait! How did you- “ 

“I have my ways.”

Adam let go of me and opened the door, he walked out into the hall and disappeared to the left around the corner. I stood shocked, Dr. Wise and I were the only ones who knew about my decreased vision in my eye. So how did Adam get ahold of that information. I have been wearing a contact lens to avoid getting asked questions about the cloudy look. I wrapped my arms around myself and shuddered, if Adam knew who else would know? Did he say anything? 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of quick footsteps approaching my office. I looked up to see Ron running around the corner. He stopped in front of my office to catch his breath.

“Ron?”

“Where’s-Adam?” 

He was breathing hard like he just ran right through the whole facility. Dumbfounded I pointed to the left, and Ron nodded to me and ran off in that direction without another word. I shrugged my shoulders, and went back to my desk. I placed my glasses back on my face and began sorting through data sheets. I was filing the last of the months data for the base’s supply when the phone on my desk went off nearly startling me to death. I reached out and picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Bates are you busy?” 

Dr. Wise usual grungy voice came through on the other end, he sounded off. He was usually calm but something had him worked up I just couldn’t decide if it was good or bad. I shoved the papers off to the side and sat back in the chair.

“I was just finishing some paper work, what is it Dr.?” 

“It’s Isabella she is awake, I figured you would want to be the first to see her.” 

My heart stopped in my chest, she was alive which was great, but a twinge of worry crossed my mind, and I had to inquire on her state of health.

“Is she okay?”

“As okay as she can be, maybe she should explain the rest to you?”

“I’ll be down as soon as I can.” 

“Oh Mr. Bates?”

“Yes Dr. Wise?” 

“Look, just so you know I administered the same treatment for her as I did the other girls, but I think her amnesia goes beyond theirs. It’s like her mind is blocking her memories, like there is something there that she doesn’t want to remember and its effecting everything else. So please don’t be surprised if she doesn’t recognize you, but then again maybe you are what she needs.” 

Dr. Wise didn’t wait for my reply and he hung up his end of the connection. I hung my phone on the receiver and walked away from my desk, I picked up the clock that had fallen off my desk and replaced it in its usual corner. I walked out of my office locking the door behind me. The entire time I walked through the base I was in a daze, just running on auto-pilot, my brain was racing, if the drug the Dr. created couldn’t help her how was I going to? That’s if she didn’t remember me. God what was I supposed to do now? 

I passed by Brock who I swore said something to me, but I was lost in a trance I didn’t even acknowledge him at all. When I got to the medical ward I was greeted by Dorthey who led me to Dr. Wise. He gave me the quick rundown about the other girls and led me to a room.

“This room is more private for her so I kept her here.” 

“Thank you, Dr.,” 

 

“It’s no problem, it’ll be okay trust me.” 

He clasped a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a reassuring smile, I tried to accept it but it seemed it was the usual it’ll be okay that Doctors give you before slamming you with a massive amount of bad news. I turned the handle to the room and opened it. I stepped inside, it was illuminated by a small desk lamp beside the bed, which gave a soft orange glow to the room, as I closed the door behind me and turned back around to the bed I was struck with a weird sense of Déjà Vu, I could have sworn I saw Benjamin sitting on the edge of the bed his tall frame silhouetted by the soft glow from the lamp, bandages on his face.

“Ben?” 

I called out softly, confused, as I approached the bed. I got closer, and the silhouette changed, Isabella was staring back at me, the bandage wrapping was covering the right side of her face, she looked up at me with her blue eye and smiled at me.

“Isabella?” 

“Hello” 

Her voice was soft and low, and she seemed tired, she patted the bed next to her and I sat down, I was nervous as hell, I wanted to reach out and pull her into a hug, but I remembered what Dr. Wise had told me over the phone. We sat in silence for a while, she had her hands folded in her lap and she was staring at the wall across the room.

“Do. Do you remember me?” 

She looked over at me and smiled, she reached out and took my hand, and brought it to her face, she nuzzled her face against my hand as a tear broke free from her eye and drifted down her cheek.

“You’re here, this is real, right?” 

“Yes, I am here.” 

“Thank god. I thought this was another dream.” 

Isabella looked back to me with my hand still cupped to the side of her face, and I melted, tears were running down her face, and she looked relieved and heart broken. I broke free of her grasp and pulled her close to me, I held her tightly, afraid to let go, afraid she would disappear again, and this would be a bittersweet nightmare for the both of us. I felt her grab hold of my shirt and bury her face in my neck. 

I held onto her in complete silence, I listened to her shaky breathing. As she began to calm down her breathing steadied. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eye. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, you have every right to cry. You have every right to let go, you have been strong for far too long.” 

“I didn’t think I would ever be free, but then I met you.” 

“I failed at saving you once, I won’t do it again.”

I held her hands in my own and kissed them softly, I was never letting go, I was never going to lose her again, I would fight till the death, but I would never give up. She pulled her hand free, and ran it along the scars on my face, her face twisted in pain, as she remembered.

“I did this to you, oh god I disfigured you.” 

“No, this was not your fault, don’t you ever think for one moment that it was.” 

I pulled her hand away from my face, and kissed it softly, I linked our fingers together, and stared into her eye. I just smiled. I had my whole world right in front of me. By the grace of whatever god there was she had been returned to me, alive.

“Dustin?” 

Her saying my name gave me chills, my heart pounded in my chest, as I cupped her head in my hands, she looked at me slightly confused, but then was replaced with a soft blush that ran across her pale cheeks. I leaned in closer to her, and I felt her melt into my touch, she closed her eyes, I captured her lips in a gentle soft kiss, it damn near took my breath away, this was the first time I kissed her on an intimate level so to speak. My heart was beating so loud in my chest it was deafening.

“Mrs. Sinclair, I need to check your- oh my” 

I broke away from Isabella to see the nurse Dorthey standing in the door way, light was spilling into the room from out in the ward. Isabella and I both broke away from our contact and I was blushing wildly, I hadn’t even heard the nurse walk in.

“Is this a bad time I can come back later.”

The nurse was obviously flustered at the sight she had come in on. I cleared my throat trying to steady my breathing and calm myself down. 

“Now is a great time Dorthey, please continue.” I told her.

She nodded and entered the room, she put her clip board down on the night stand that was beside the bed, she placed a bin filled with some warm water and gauze next to Isabella, she began to undress her wound, I watched intently the whole while.

“Dustin, you don’t have to watch this.” Isabella stated.

“If it’s okay I want to, I want to know you’re okay.” I replied

Isabella flashed me a simple smile and nodded to me. Dorthey completely removed the dressing, I choked back tears. There was a good thick open wound that ran from her eye brow to the base of her cheek, it was sewn shut along with her eye, and her face was obviously swollen.

“I know it’s probably an ugly sight to see.” Isabella joked.

“I am just confused.” 

“Dr. Wise had to make an incision above and below her eye, there was a buildup of fluid so he had to find a way to release that pressure, it would have caused more damage than the initial wound to begin with if he had just let it there, plus there was also the risk of infection.”

Dorthey explained the why’s and how’s to me as she cleaned and redressed the wound. When she was finished she dumped the soiled materials in a biohazard bin, and picked up her clip board, and she began to write on the paper attached.

“Is it going to heal well?” I asked.

“That is for Dr. Wise to decided we can’t give any more information until the stitches come out.” 

“Dorthey please I have to know, will I be blind?” Isabella asked.

Dorthey sighed, and stopped writing in her clip board she held it close to her chest and looked over to Isabella who was looking up at her with a plea in her eye. The nurse shifted uncomfortably at the guilt trip, but finally gave in with another sigh.

“There is a chance that your eye is damaged beyond natural or medicinal repair, but again we won’t know any details until we actually take the stitches out, now get some rest.” 

Dorthey looked over to me, flashed me a concerned half assed smile and left the room, she closed the door behind her. I sat down next to Isabella who had her hand twisted amongst each other in her lap. I placed a hand on hers, and she looked over at me disappointed.

“Am I going to be useless?” 

“Dear god no. Isabella, you are never useless, everything will be okay, trust me, whatever happens will happen and we will work it out when we get there okay?” 

She smiled back at me, I wasn’t sure who I was trying to convince more, myself, or her. She leaned into my shoulder and I held her close, she may appear to be strong on the outside but this is what I love so much about her, when we are together, she doesn’t hide how she feels, she shows me her weaknesses, and she leans on me for support. 

“Do you want to go see everyone else?” 

“Yes!” 

Isabella jumped to her feet and jumped up and down, beaming from ear to ear. I smiled and pulled a device out of my pocket I sent a message to Brock to gather everyone including the girls in the meeting room and I would meet them there soon. I stood up and held Isabella still. 

“You should get dressed in some more presentable clothes.”

I walked over to the door and opened it slightly I ushered for Dorthey to go back to my quarters and bring back the clothes I had in the spare closet. She agreed and hurried off, I shut the door and walked back over to Isabella. 

“What did you do?” 

“I have some clothes here for you, some of your old clothes, if that’s okay?” 

“I think that would be great.” 

A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Dorthey came back with some clothes on a hanger, I grabbed it from her and thanked her for it. I draped the hanger on the edge of the bed, and I saw Isabella tense up slightly. 

“Is everything okay?”

“This jacket… it makes me nervous.” 

“It’s one that I bought for you don’t you remember? It’s the flight jackets that we used on our acoustic performances, you said you really liked them so I had one made for you.” 

“I remember but I don’t know why it makes me so nervous.” 

“I can find you something else if you like.” 

“No… I want to wear this.” 

Isabella stood up and grabbed the hanger off the bed, I watched as she headed to the bathroom area, she looked back at me.

“Um… could you wait outside?” 

A blush crept across my face, I got up and headed for the door, I looked back one last time as I exited the room, and waited in the hall, where Dr. Wise greeted me. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Uh- yes she’s changing, I am going to go take her to see the others.” 

“Ah that sounds wonderful, is she okay? Does she have any slurred speech? Or is she unbalanced at all?”

“No, she seems okay.”

“That’s good just keep an eye on her and bring her back in three days so we can give her eye another look.” 

“I will do that thanks Dr. Wise.” 

“It is no problem at all, Mr. Bates.” 

A few moments later I heard the door behind me click open and I turned around, I watched as Isabella stepped out into the full light of the facility, the flight jacket fit her perfectly along with the tight black pants that she used to wear. She shut the door and looked up at me smiling, she fiddled with her short buzz cut hair.

“Do I look bad?” 

“You look great.” 

She walked over to me and we left the Medical wing, we walked down the hall in silence she didn’t seem like she was up for talking, we passed a few medical staff and soldiers who nodded to me with respect, but looked confused on who the girl was, this was the first time they’ve seen me with someone other than Ben or the boys. 

“Where are we going to meet the others?”

“I have meeting rooms scattered throughout the base, we are meeting in one of them, they are all excited to see you.”

We rounded the corner, and walked up to the meeting hall, I opened the door and we walked in, Brock was talking to Victoria, Ron and Adam were having another talk and Ophelia was playfully punching Ben’s arm. As soon as we walked in they all looked up. I knew the moment they saw Isabella, because Victoria and Ophelia darted across the room and tackled her, pushing her back against the wall. I smiled and watched at the girls hugged the life out of her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over. Ron, Brock, and Adam where smiling at me. 

“Are you okay?” Ophelia asked.

“I’m fine, a little tired but I think I’ll be okay.” Isabella smiled back at them.

“Is she okay?” Ron whispered to me.

“They think she will be okay, they need to wait for the wound to heal itself before they can figure out if she’s going to retain any vision damage.” I whispered back.

I looked back at Ben who seemed a little bit uncomfortable, but he slowly came forward and approached Isabella. Ophelia and Victoria parted and let him pass through, Isabella smoothed out her flight jacket and looked up, the moment she realized it was ben she grew a huge smile on her face and knocked him over to the floor.

“Ben!” she giggled.

“Hello Isabella.” 

“I missed you” she grinned at him.

I chuckled softly, this was a picture-perfect reunion for the two of them, I looked at the others who seemed slightly confused on why she was so excited to see him, and why he was so happy to see her, and then I remembered that night he came back, none of them knew. Only me and Ben knew his secret. Not even Isabella herself knew the full story.

 

Isabella and Ben got up off the floor and we all pilled around the table in the room, as everyone took their seat, the air grew tense and thick. The mood shifted quickly.

“So, what do we do now?” 

Isabella asked the question first the look in her eye shifted from happiness to full focus seriousness in a split second. It gave me chills, I had forgotten she had become a fighter throughout this whole situation. I folded my arms across my chest, the first line of business was dealing with the situation at hand. 

“Aura needs to be dealt with, I don’t understand what happened or the reasoning behind it, but she needs to answer for the crime she committed.” I stated.

“I agree completely, I was working with Dr. Wise, but he can’t seem to come up with anything, he would need further analysis of her” Brock said.

“I spoke to the guards that came in to assist us, and they took her to the holding cells down below, she hasn’t said anything since being locked up she won’t eat either, they said it’s like she’s in a trance, there but not there” Ron sighed.

“Alright, I’ll go down and talk to the guards, I’ll try talking to Aura, maybe a familiar face will get some answers out of her. Ophelia, I want you to go with Ron and work with tightening the security, I want two guards at every single entrance and exit in and out of this facility. Victoria go with Brock and work with Dr. Wise, you know more about Aura and the things that transpired with you guys while you were out there, so maybe you can help him concluded what happened. Ben, Adam I want you guys to go give a check on the refugee’s make sure nothing suspicious is going on.” 

They all nodded in agreement and filled out of the room, Isabella stood up shocked, she was staring at me with confusion and admiration.

“You, are so commanding.” 

“Not really, I am just doing what I need to, to protect these people.” 

I got up and walked past her to exit the room, she grabbed my arm, and I looked over to her.

“What’s wrong.” 

“What happened to you? After… After you lost me?”

I stiffened, I was not ready to explain to her the series of events that led up to this day, the drinking, the fighting with others, the tampering with F.E.C technology. I pulled her into a hug, and whispered to her.

“I’ll explain one day, just not right now, not the time.” 

I pulled away and kissed her forehead. I placed my hand in hers and guided her out of the meeting hall. After I closed the door and locked it we headed down the hall. I explained I was taking her with me to talk to Aura if she was comfortable maybe seeing that Isabella was still living would kick start her into talking on why she did what she did.

“I’m okay with it, I don’t think she is a bad person, but there’s something wrong with her.” 

“Oh?”

“She’s different from what I remember it’s like she’s her but she’s not. Like a copy.”

“A copy?”

“Well yes think about it you can copy a person’s body, and their mind, you can copy every basic function both natural and based off experience, but you can’t copy their soul, and eventually the illusion will be broken.” 

“That’s a good point, but do you think the F.E.C is capable of something like that?” 

“Hmm. Probably not but I am just saying it’s a thought.” 

I nodded to her, I would keep that in the back of my mind, it is a good idea, and if they can come up with something like those visors than cloning was not totally off the table, it was highly risky, but not impossible. We got in another lift, and headed lower in the base. We hit what would be the basement of the base, I hung a left and slid my card, when the doors hissed open we stepped into a dimly lit hallway lined with steel barred cells, we were greeted by the guard scheduled to shift. He nodded to me and pointed me in the direction of the cell that Aura was being held in.

“Are you nervous?” 

“A little bit but it’s nothing to worry about promise.” She smiled at me.

As we got closer to Aura’s cell I swear I could hear low whispers, but there wasn’t anyone back here except Me, Isabella, and Aura, they only guard was stationed up front by the entrance. We rounded the corner and walked closer to the Cell, I felt Isabella squeeze my hand, signaling she was growing nervous. I narrowed my eyes and continued walking towards the whispers.


End file.
